Supernatural Heat Oneshots
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: A series of oneshots of Supernatural, each leading from one to the other with some very interesting events. Told kind of like a long story but only with the BEST bits - if you get my drift;D
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Not sure if this is going to make sense to many out there, but what I'm writing is several oneshots - but they lead from one to the other. I always want to write long fanfiction's for my favourite characters but I never have the willpower. So I'm going to do a series of oneshots that lead from one event to the other, and everything that happens will be clearly explained. _**

"... So you actually trust this Angel?" I ask skeptically.

Dean and Sam nod in sync.

"We've had troubles in the past, but he's always been there, fully willing to help us." Dean comments.

"The last time I trusted an Angel, it was the biggest mistake of my life." I reply coldly, trying to ignore the memories that try to re-surface.

"You must have been trusting the wrong Angel then." Sam shrugs and they both pause outside the hotel room.

"Now, he may not fully want to work with you, not with you being a Demon and all... but I'm sure that once he hear's you out, he'll be more understanding." Dean nods thoughtfully. "Just be prepared for some hostility."

I roll my eyes. "Come on, come on - at this rate Lucifer will have found and killed me before I've even met this Angel guy."

They share a look, one that clearly states they're beginning to wonder how much trouble I'm likely to cause. Then they open the door and walk in. I follow behind quietly, trying to remind myself that I have to trust this Angel - if the Winchester boys trust him, I have to aswell. He won't turn me into his superiors. I just have to keep saying it to myself.

The lights are dimmed and he stands by the window, looking out of it. I feel my heart stutter and come to a stop when I notice a familiar trench coat and a head of dark, thick hair.

"Where have you two been?" He asks in that familiar husky voice.

"We... kind of found someone who has information on Lucifer." Dean replies.

"Who?" He turns and as soon as his eyes meet mine, he freezes.

"This is -"

"Anika." He says softly, his brow creased.

"How did you -"

Once again he's cut off as I stalk towards Castiel, my heart hammering. The anger is burning, furiously hot within me, churning relentlessly. He looks surprised but doesn't go to turn away or step back.

My hand snaps up and I slap him across the face - as hard as I can. Being an Angel, I doubt it affected him too badly, but he still looks surprised. I grab him by his stupid trench coat, feeling years of pain and fury coursing through my veins - and I jerk him close, kissing him.

His lips are familiar and warm, shocked at first - I can tell by the tension radiating from his body. But as I work my lips against his, digging my teeth into his lower lips, a slight noise like distant thunder comes from the back of his throat and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me impossible closer to him.

I jerk back, the anger still bubbling through me. I slap him again, just because I need to. I have to.

He doesn't seem to mind all that much. His eyes on mine are warm and burning hot, filling me with a warmth that makes me weak at the knees. God I've missed him. Ever since he left, it's been too much. I've needed him for so long now.

I push him back a step, stalking back towards Dean and Sam who both stand there, jaws hanging open, eyes wide with looks of confusion and shock.

"I'll be back in a bit." I bark out gruffly, my voice unstable.

They don't say anything and I walk past them, sure to slam the door hard behind me as loud as possible.

I pause to lean back against it for a moment, my body like jelly as my heart hammers in my chest.

"What the hell was that?" Dean barks, his voice still surprised.

"You know her?" Sam questions.

Silence hangs heavily for a moment and I lean further into the door, awaiting his response.

"Anika and I have a history." He mutters, his voice hoarse.

"Care to elaborate there Angel Boy?" Dean asks.

"We were together for a long time. I left her because I was forced to. Demons and Angels don't exactly work out that great." He replies softly.

They begin to question him but I've heard enough. With an awful headache, I turn away from the door and walk away, as fast as my legs will carry me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After Anika leaves the hotel for some fresh air, she runs into someone she's been hiding from...

He throws me against the brick wall and I cry out, pain radiating up and down my back as I gasp painfully, slumping to the ground. My head is thumping from where a moment ago, he slammed it into the ground. His fingers are suddenly in my hair, jerking me to my feet. I glare at him as he jerks my head back so he can look at me.

His eyes are amused and I know, know for a fact, that he's getting pleasure from causing me such pain.

"Little Anika, why are you fighting me?" He mocks softly.

"Because I'm not your minion." I hiss. "I'm stronger than that."

He laughs, more than amused now. "You think you can deny the link between us?"

"There is no link."

"You forget so easily Anika. It hasn't been that long since the last time I was here."

I don't say a word, don't know how to. It's like I've forgotten how to force the words out my throat and mouth. He grins as if victorious. "That's better. I prefer it when you know your place."

Instantly, I swing a fist, my body jerking furiously in an attempt hit him and escape from his grip.

But his hand catches my fist, his other tightening in my hair, jerking it so that I let out a noise of pain through gritted teeth. I clench my fingers, wriggling them in an attempt to free them but his hand tightens enough to crush the bones. My knees buckle at the pain coursing through me and his hand drops from my hair, sliding around my waist to hold me up.

He drops both mine and his hand, his still wrapped around mine and I clench my teeth, brown furrowed as I give him my worst look.

"Now, now, Anika. No need to pout." He leans in slightly and I lean back, ignoring the pain in my head as I push it against the wall behind me.

"Don't touch me." I whisper faintly.

His lips touch mine, rough and possessive and I let out a meek noise of fear. I sound pathetic and I hate it. This is why I needed those damn Winchester boys. It's physically impossible to refuse to Devil himself. Not just because of the delicious darkness that surrounds him, but because of his hold over all Demonic beings.

I bit his lip, hard and the taste of blood is on my lips as his head jerks back slightly. I watch the dark look of amusement in his eyes, burning brilliantly as his tongue darts out to taste his own blood.

"God Anika." He growls and his lips are against mine again, forceful and unyielding.

I shove my hands against his shoulders, pushing hard against him in an attempt to be freed from him. But his hands slide along my arms and grips my wrists easily, pinning them to either side of my head.

"Come now Anika, is that all you got?" He taunts, his lips moving along my cheek, pausing at my exposed throat.

I grit my teeth, eyes shut tight, my body terse and tense. I bring my knee up, the only thing I can think to do and I hit home. He jerks back, angry this time and I react quickly, yanking myself out of his grip and running for it. I get a few steps away and before I can teleport out of the mess, he grabs ahold of my wrist and jerks me backwards.

His body is warm against mine as his arms snake around me, over my arms, pinning me to his body. He presses his face against mine slightly and inhales deeply, letting it out in a sigh of annoyance.

"Get off me." I snarl, my body jerking slightly.

He smiles against my cheek and grips my ear lobe between his teeth, tugging it slightly. I let out a small hiss of breath, my body throbbing in response. I can't fight him. I just can't. No Demon is allowed to go against their 'master' - and this means me especially. Thanks to one stupid mistake.

"Stop resisiting. It's easier." He murmurs, his lips moving along my cheek, tongue hot and burning.

I flinch and suddenly he's ripped away from me, sent flying. My eyes fly towards my saviour. Castiel.


End file.
